M N E M O N I C
by Binarycode
Summary: already published at surat kaleng. just FF to tribute 10080 and Baby's Breath. story about Chanyeol and Baekhyun, marriage life, love, entertaint life, fibonacci sequence. if you're ChanBaek shipper, 10080-Baby's Breath lovers, please check my FF and give me your review
1. PART ONE

** C**

* * *

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han ( Surat Kaleng )  
**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part One -**

* * *

**[ 1 ]**

Baekhyun menengadah, mata sipitnya makin menyipit saat tanpa sengaja sinar matahari yang merembes dari sela – sela dedaunan menimpa retinanya. Lelaki mungil dengan tinggi 178 cm ini memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap desir angin yang lewat dan memanjakannya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa sampai ditempat ini.

Hanya saja yang dia tahu, kedua kakinya memaksanya berjalan hingga ketempat ini. Tempat dimana hanya ada satu pohon apel yang tumbuh ditengah – tengah padang ilalang disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kaos tipis putih yang dipakainya, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat tidak asing dengan tempat ini, tempat yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan lain selain sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Tapi sungguh, betapa dia ingin mengingat. Dia hanya menemukan lorong buntu.

Dia bahkan kadang tidak ingat, namanya sendiri siapa.

Bahkan dia tidak mengenal siapapun, kecuali kakak laki – lakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendongak, langit sudah berwarna abu – abu kehitaman sejak jam makan siang tadi, yang dilakukannya hanya segera berjalan dengan cepat hingga dia bisa sampai dirumahnya tanpa takut setetes air langit membasahi tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa juga dia meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah.

Pemuda tampan ini tersenyum, dia memang pintar. Dia sengaja menyumpalkan payung lipat merah didalam ranselnya, untuk jaga – jaga pikirnya tadi pagi setelah melihat siaran tentang cuaca pagi hari tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini akan hujan.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat melewati beberapa orang yang saling berlomba menghindari hujan yang turun rintik – rintik. Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat hujan tidak mengizinkannya sampai dirumah dalam keadaan kering. Buru – buru dia mengeluarkan payung lipatnya dan membukanya lebar – lebar tepat saat hujan makin menderas.

Dia melangkah, menghindari genangan air yang ada disetiap sisi jalan, sambil berkomat – kamit agar tubuhnya tetap kering hingga dirumah.

Chanyeol memperlambat gerak lajunya, ada perasaan aneh menelingkupinya saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berlindung dari hujan di emperan toko yang tutup.

**Bukan**.

**Bukan karena kasihan**.

Chanyeol menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya, menghambat pergerakan beberapa pejalan kaki yang terus – terusan menembus hujan dengan payung hitam maupun putih mereka. Dia mengabaikan setiap kalimat rutukan yang hampir semua ditujukan padanya.

Percayalah, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang berbaik hati memberikan tumpangan untuk orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, satu pemikirannya. Dia lebih baik segera pulang kerumah, dan tidak memperdulikan tubuh kecil yang mengigil itu.

Tidak ada untungnya memberi rasa kasihan.

Tapi, gerak tubuhnya berlawanan dengan **impuls** yang dikirim oleh otak Chanyeol. Kedua kaki panjang bak jerapah-nya itu tiba – tiba saja bergerak melangkah – menyeberang keseberang jalan - mendekati tubuh yang duduk meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri itu, setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Wajah yang begitu dirindukannya, Chanyeol masih mengenalinya semua.

Tanpa dinyana – nyana, bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan selarik kalimat dengan suara lirih – suatu kalimat yang sangat dihindarinya selama musim penghujan - "Butuh tumpangan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes**.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Awan hitam tampak bergulung sepanjang penglihatannya. Dia tahu, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras. Dan angin telah memberitahunya; angin membawa terbang bau hujan yang melegakan rongga pernafasannya. Kaki kecil Baekhyun menuntun tubuhnya untuk segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh terdekat, itu lebih baik daripada dia harus berhujan – hujanan untuk menemukan rumahnya.

Justru itu, dia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya.

Matanya menatap emperan toko yang sudah tutup, dia berlari – lari kecil untuk sampai ditempat itu menghindari tetesan yang sudah mulai membesar dan makin deras. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lengannya – sejauh ini, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mendapat kehangatan setelah duduk meringkuk.

Sungguh, sekarang dia kebingungan. Dia memutar kepalanya, mengingat – ingat dimana jalan yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ketempat dimana selama ini dia terkurung, rumah. Orang – orang akan menyebut rumahnya sebagai surga, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun – pemuda berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun ini –

Tempat yang disebut rumah oleh kakaknya – seorang pria yang sudah berumah tangga – tak ubahnya seperti rumah sakit – Baekhyun membenci rumah sakit, terutama obatnya –

Dia tidak sakit. Itu yang ia yakini selama lima tahun terakhir ini, tapi entah kenapa hidupnya seperti ditopang oleh obat – obatan kimiawi itu.

Sepertinya begitu, meskipun dia berusaha mengingat apapun yang ingin dia ingat, pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa. Ingatannya terasa sangat berbatas seolah ada dinding yang menekannya dari segala penjuru arah.

Dan sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap kakaknya merasa kehilangan dirinya dimeja makan saat makan malam dan akan pergi untuk mencarinya, ya semoga saja seperti itu.

Baekhyun makin merapatkan kedua tangannya saat dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Baekhyun mendongak, matanya mengerjap melihat sosok laki – laki yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata – rata tengah memegangi payung merah didepannya. "**A-ah**, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa - apa." Pemuda asing dimata Baekhyun ini mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun berujar, tubuhnya refleks berdiri. Sungguh dia benci saat seperti ini, dia masih harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Alis tebal pemuda itu tertaut "Maaf? Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku?"

Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya – mengibaskannya didepan dada – seolah berkata '**bukan-bukan-seperti-itu**'

"Ah aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu." Baekhyun mencicit.

Pemuda itu menggeleng "Tidak seharusnya kau memang mengenaliku."

Baekhyun memandangi pemuda itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya yang berbalut sneakers hitam "**H-hey**, tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya dengan nada panik.

Pemuda mungil yang memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih ini mengigit kuku jari telunjuknya yang agak panjang "Itu masalahnya. Aku tidak ingat dimana aku tinggal."

"Apa kau **amnesia**?"

Baekhyun menarik kedua alisnya menyatu "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit."

Pemuda itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, lalu menunjuk dengan ekor matanya pada payung yang masih ia gengam. Pemuda yang lebih kecil menganguk, berharap dia akan kembali ke rumah, rumah yang dia rindukan; dalam artian yang sebenarnya, rumah yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung dan berpulang.

Entah dimana itu.

Dia tidak akan pernah tahu dan ingat dengan ingatannya yang berbatas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku Chanyeol**."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan kedua mata bulat itu berbinar kala menatapnya. Pemuda brunette ini hanya menganguk, melangkahkan kedua kakinya – berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebar – dengan cepat, dia menunduk, menatapi genangan air.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun yang sibuk merapal nama –Chanyeol- dengan bibir **kissable**-nya kembali menoleh. "Eum? Ba.. eh..aku lupa siapa namaku." Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya guna memukul – dengan pelan – dahinya, berusaha mengingat – ingat.

Chanyeol kembali menatap kearah depan dimana terlihat punggung orang – orang lalu mengandeng tangan kecil Baekhyun; menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih saja memukuli dahinya sendiri.

"Kita mampir kerumahku dulu. Kau harus berganti pakaian, sepertinya."

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap "Kau bukan orang jahat kan?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol menatap redup kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sayu sekarang ini, tidak terlihat bagaimana binar cerahnya seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu terluka, Baek." Chanyeol berucap lirih setelah melihat punggung Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam rumah minimalisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau punya banyak album pernikahan." Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya pada sofa warna lembayung, jemari lentiknya dengan lincah membuka album foto itu mengacuhkan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Eum? Siapa orang ini? Ah, sepertinya dia mirip denganku."

'**Bukan hanya mirip, Baek. Itu memang dirimu.**'

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia cantik." Baekhyun berkomentar, kedua matanya berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum seperti itu, membuat salah satu organ tubuh Chanyeol kembali berdetak dengan irama berbeda. Sebuah perasaan ngilu yang sampai sekarang masih saja dirasakannya; perasaan ngilu yang membuat sensasi yang berbeda pada jantungnya.

'**Walaupun semakin tua, dia tetap akan selalu cantik.**'

"Park Baekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi tidak lagi…" Chanyeol menunduk, menghindari air mata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya yang siap kapan saja keluar.

"Kenapa? **Ah, aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu.**"

"Ada alasan tertentu, kami berpisah. Dan sudah lima tahun aku tak mendengar kabarnya. Seharusnya begitu.." diakhir kalimat, Chanyeol terdengar seperti mengumam.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu, tanpa sengaja tangannya mengengam erat tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal "Maafkan aku, aku telah mengungkitnya."

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung, Chanyeol sibuk mengamati leleran air hujan yang menuruni kaca besar yang ada didepannya. Dia sibuk mengingat – ingat masa lalunya mengabaikan sosok pemuda mungil yang sudah kembali membuka – buka album foto dengan sampul berwarna caramel itu.

**Baekhyun**.

Sosok disampingnya membuatnya teringat awal kisah mereka, kembali terbang melintasi waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheongpungho Lake, Cheongpung-myeon, Jecheon-si.**

**22 April 2006**

"**Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu, Byun Baekhyun?"**

**Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit heran "Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalmu?"**

"**Aku mengenalmu, tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Tapi kita adalah teman satu jurusan. Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihatku?"**

**Baekhyun – pemuda manis dengan surai cokelat kayunya itu – bingung dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda yang tiba – tiba saja menyatakan cinta padanya saat dia sibuk mengambil gambar ditepian danau Cheongpungho, pemuda yang menyodorkan padanya sebuket bunga berwarna putih, yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya itu.**

"**Tidak pernah. Dan apa maksudmu menyatakan cinta padaku?"**

**Keduanya dilanda keheningan. Hanya angin musim semi berhembus agak kencang menerpa dua anak laki – laki yang saling berdiri berhadapan ditepian danau, tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang tengah bersemi dengan bunga warna putihnya, dan angin membawa segerombolan kelopak bunga yang berguguran.**

**Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berdehem kecil, membersihkan tenggorokannya dari serak "Tentu saja, karena aku menyukaimu."**

**Baekhyun mulai bersikap acuh, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan SLR-nya, mengabaikan pemuda yang masih menaruh mata padanya.**

"**Kau tahu siapa aku kan?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu. Tatapannya tajam tanpa perasaan sama sekali.**

**Pemuda itu menganguk semangat, meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya diatas bangku kayu yang ada disana, sesaat setelah melihat Baekhyun duduk disana.**

"**Tentu saja. Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, dan aku adalah Park Chanyeol."**

**Baekhyun melempar pandangan sengit kepada Chanyeol – pemuda tinggi dengan rambut ikalnya itu – "Aku sama sekali tidak bertanya siapa namamu, idiot."**

"**Aku ini seorang laki – laki, dan tentang siapa namamu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Lanjutnya.**

"**Aku juga tidak perlu mengintip bagian dalammu, dan tanpa kau beritahu sekalipun, aku sudah tahu kamu itu seorang laki – laki, Baekhyun."**

**Suara dengusan Baekhyun terdengar begitu jelas. "Pergilah. Kau menganggu."**

**Tapi si pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu bersikeras berdiri ditempatnya, enggan mengangkat kakinya pergi dari tempat itu, mata bulatnya masih senantiasa mengamati gerak – gerik si pemuda mungil itu.**

"**Jawab pertanyaanku." Pinta Chanyeol sambil mengambil kembali buket bunga yang tergeletak dibangku.**

"**Bunga iris putih untukmu, dengan kelopak bunganya yang berjumlah tiga. Sesuai deret Fibonacci."**

"**Aku tidak peduli dengan bunga apa yang sedang kau bawa itu. Dan apalagi itu! Persetan dengan deret-mu itu."**

**Chanyeol memandang sendu pada Baekhyun, binarnya terasa meredup "Perasaanku murni seperti yang dikatakan oleh bunga – bunga ini." Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol, membawa buket bunga yang dihiasi dengan pita warna baby blue mendekat kearah hidung mancungnya yang proposional itu, pemuda itu terlihat menghirup wangi yang menguar dari bunga berwarna putih dengan kelopak berjumlah tiga itu.**

**Baekhyun diam tidak bersuara sama sekali, kedua matanya yang sipit terus menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang agak berdiri menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak.**

"**Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."**

**Satu kalimat yang membuat pendirian Baekhyun terasa goyah "Lalu kau mau apa?"**

**Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baehyun, membuat pemuda itu tampak memasang kuda – kuda untuk melangkah mundur "Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tangan Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat merasa pemuda itu hendak melangkah mundur, Chanyeol memberikan buket bunga itu kedalam gengaman jemari Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sangat serius.**

**Jujur saja, Baekhyun merasa gugup. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan siapapun. Catat itu, baik wanita ataupun pria.**

"**Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali." Baekhyun memekik, saat dia merasa kegugupannya mulai mengalahkan image-nya yang seperti batu karang yang ada dipantai.**

**Tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih menelingkupi pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu mengisi kepingan dari Baekhyun.**

"**Dan aku bukan seorang gay!" Baekhyun menjerit kini. Dia makin panik saat tubuh kecilnya terdorong kebatang pohon Sakura yang ada disana. Chanyeol mengabaikan ketakutan yang terpancar sangat jelas pada kedua bola mata sehitam jelaga milik Baekhyun.**

"**Itu sama sekali sstidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek."**

"**Aku tidak ingin hidupku terkucilkan, hanya karena aku seorang pecinta sesama jenis."**

"**Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"**

"**Arrrhh!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi, tanpa terduga, dia sanggup mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya "Dasar idiot! Aku sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan untukmu."**

"**Aku sama sekali tidak meminta jawaban kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa pemberitahuan, Baek. Dan aku mempercayai apa yang kuyakini selama ini."**

**Baekhyun mengerang "Baiklah. Aku menerimamu. Dan segera enyah dari hadapanku sekarang."**

"**Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, hanya sampai kau benar – benar bosan akan keberadaanku. Kau memintaku pergi, bukan karena kau bosan, Baek."**

**Bukan wajah bersemu yang didapatkan Chanyeol, hanya wajah datar Baekhyun yang kembali terpasang begitu cepat menutupi wajah cantiknya.**

"**Idiot."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seakan kembali tertarik pada lubang hitam, membuatnya kembali kedunia nyata saat mendengar suara orang sedang bernyanyi dengan terbata, dan seekor burung **Beo** sejenis **African Grey Parrot **yang ada diruang tengah terus – terusan meracau dengan sebuah kalimat ' **kwak. kwak. aneh**. '

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sosok Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan langsung ke halaman belakang "**You****'****re only my one way, Ojing neoreul wonhae naega, ni gyeote isseume kamsahae, You****'****re the only one babe ****…**" pemuda mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, dari rautnya dia terlihat kebingungan. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan perlahan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, mata bulat Chanyeol memejam seiring indera penciumannya menangkap aroma **white musk **yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol menyukainya**.

Setelah lima tahun tak bersua, dan tiba – tiba mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan yang benar – benar berbeda, dimana Baekhyun tak lagi mengingat seperti apa masa lalunya.

"Aku hanya mengingat lagu ini." Suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau membuka matanya, mengurangi intensitasnya dalam menghirup wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berubah daridulu.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Dia mengingat semua dengan sangat baik, lagu ini. Lagu yang berulang kali dia nyanyikan untuk Baekhyun; dengan suara sekedarnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, dia berulangkali berteriak dengan suara keras agar Chanyeol berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu.

**Heaven**.

"Seseorang pernah menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suaranya yang buruk rupa. **Hahh**.." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, lalu tertawa, suaranya terdengar getir "Aku tidak ingin melupakan memori yang bisa kuingat ini. Hanya ini satu – satunya yang bisa kuingat."

Suasana menjadi redup dengan aura kesedihan yang menelingkupi **atmosfer** ruang tengah ini, Baekhyun menunduk, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya membiarkan sebutir air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu tirus.

Matanya tak lagi berbinar seperti dulu, sinar mata yang begitu menarik Chanyeol kedalam pesona Baekhyun.

Mata itu terlihat sayu, tanpa ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, sejurus kemudian tangannya hanya mengantung diudara saat mendengar lantunan kalimat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membuatnya seakan menjadi patung.

"Aku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya." Baekhyun terisak. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya, yang semakin membuat Chanyeol terpukul adalah saat melihat cincin pernikahan mereka yang masih terpasang di jari manis Baekhyun.

Dia semakin tersudut saat membuat Baekhyun menangis. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun – yang notabene seorang yang berhati batu – menangis seperti ini.

Bahkan lidahnya pun terasa kelu hanya untuk berbicara "Tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Chanyeol membiarkan **syaraf** pada tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah, membiarkan tubuh raksasanya mendekap penuh kehangatan pada si mungil "Jangan menangis.." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga kanan Baekhyun, dan mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda **brunette** itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin ada yang salah dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.**

**Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda tinggi dengan giginya yang berjajar rapi itu – bernama Park Chanyeol si penyuka buah pisang – saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya tahun lalu.**

**Dan sekarang, satu tahun lebih mereka telah menjalin hubungan.**

**Seperti ikan salmon yang berenang menentang arus. Mereka berdua mempertahankan hubungan percintaan mereka ditengah hinaan maupun caci maki dari keluarga kedua belah pihak.**

**Chanyeol pernah berkata, Baekhyun adalah seorang yang munafik.**

**Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menampik apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.**

**Karena memang seperti itu adanya; karena Baekhyun mengakuinya.**

**Dia memang membutuhkan Chanyeol disampingnya, bukan sebagai seseorang yang pantas untuk mendapatkan hatinya.**

**Hanya sebagai …. -**

"**Sebuah kebutuhan."**

**Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, tangannya sibuk mengores pensil pada kertas berwarna putih itu.**

**Seseorang yang duduk disampingnya memutar bola matanya; merasa jengah. Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya itu memainkan smartphone-nya sambil sesekali mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah membuat sketsa wajah Baekhyun.**

"**Kau tampan, teman. Ada beberapa wanita yang mengincarmu, dan mereka menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak memilih saja salah satu dari mereka?" sungutnya.**

"**Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan terima kasih telah menyebutku tampan, sejak bayi aku sudah tampan melebihimu."**

**Pemuda itu mendengus "Baiklah; sepertinya kau memang benar – benar seorang gay. Ada beberapa laki – laki cantik yang juga menaruh hati padamu yang lebih baik daripada si Byun itu."**

**Chanyeol tidak menghentikan pergerakan pensilnya sama sekali seperti tadi "Sudah kubilang. Aku hanya percaya takdirku adalah Baekhyun, Kris. Dan berhentilah membual seperti itu."**

**Kris – nama pemuda itu – tergelak, menatap tajam Chanyeol; meskipun yang ditatap tak peduli sama sekali "Jangan berpikir idiot, dasar bodoh! Tidak ada takdir semacam itu. Pada akhirnya kau harus menikah dengan seorang perempuan."**

**Pensil yang dipegang Chanyeol berhenti; tepat saat Chanyeol akan menebalkan garis mata.**

**Perkataan Kris tepat membuatnya sesak, seakan oksigen makin berkurang.**

"**Pemuda Byun itu sama sekali tak baik untukmu."**

**Tepat saat itu Baekhyun lewat didepan keduanya, pemuda mungil itu hanya melihat sekilas kearah mereka lalu kembali berjalan menjauh seakan mengangap perkataan Kris hanyalah sebuah angin yang berhembus sesaat.**

"**Benarkan? Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Bahkan mempedulikanmu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia tidak peduli.**

**Seolah – olah membutakan diri pada kenyataan.**

**Dia sudah punya cahaya sendiri.**

**Baekhyun.**

**Pemuda itu yang menjadi pijar cahayanya.**

"**Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang-kali."**

**Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa kendaraan pribadi maupun umum yang hilir mudik dan sekotak susu strawberry yang tengah dinikmatinya; susu yang dibelikan Chanyeol setelah mereka mampir disebuah minimarket setelah menghadiri acara wisuda mereka.**

**Mereka sudah lulus dari bangku kuliah mereka.**

"**Dan aku serius, Baek."**

**Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia gugup.**

"**Aku tidak ingin berbelit. Apa kau mau menyisakan sisa hidupmu untuk bersamaku?"**

**Dan kali ini, Baekhyun menjauhkan sedotan dari kotak susu strawberry-nya guna menoleh kearah Chanyeol; sungguh Chanyeol ingin berteriak karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang berharga dari sekotak susu strawberry.**

"**Kau gila."**

"**Dan seharusnya kau tahu, kau yang membuatku seperti ini."**

"**Menikah tidak seperti saat kita menjalani masa singkat berpacaran, Yeol. Dan itu tidak main – main."**

**Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya "Apa itu berarti kau mau menikah denganku?"**

**Si mungil hanya mendesah kalut "Idiot."**

**Keduanya diam, masih menyelami pikiran masing – masing, hanya terdengar suara ketukan ujung sepatu converse yang dipakai Baekhyun. "Aku akan sibuk menjadi seorang bintang.."**

**Chanyeol menoleh "Ya, kau adalah bintang dihatiku."**

**Baekhyun memukul lengan pemuda raksasa itu dengan sangat keras; tak ayal membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan, sungguh tangan Baekhyun benar – benar kuat. Mata sipitnya memaksa melotot "Aku bicara serius, Park Dobi!"**

"**Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Park Baekhyun.. " satu cubitan bersarang dipinggang Chanyeol, mengakibatkan pemuda itu mengeliat kesakitan.**

"**Aku sudah menjadi trainee, dan beberapa bulan lagi aku akan diorbitkan."**

**Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata bulatnya, memperhatikan setiap larik kata yang keluar dari bibir sewarna cherry itu, memperhatikan setiap gerakan kala bibir itu mengumandangkan lantunan kalimat.**

"**Intinya, kau malu mempunyai pacar laki – laki. Begitu Byun Baek?"**

**Satu kalimat sedingin es mampir kegendang telinga Baekhyun, membuat si kecil itu tersentak "Ya begitulah.." dia hanya mengumam kecil.**

**Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya "Hah? Kau bicara apa barusan?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungguh, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dengan mudahnya dia menerima saat Chanyeol memasangkan cincin berukir nama pemuda raksasa itu pada jemari manisnya.**

**Dan dia hanya menurut saat pemuda itu menariknya kedalam pelukan. Hangat, Baekhyun mengakui. Ada desir yang membuatnya nyaman saat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun menolaknya.**

**Suara tawa renyah Chanyeol seperti terngiang – ngiang pada indera pendengarannya. Membuatnya sulit tidur, dan yang dilakukannya hanya berguling guling diatas ranjangnya dan terus – terusan mengamati jari manisnya; yang kini sudah terhiasi dengan cincin pertunangan.**

**Dan dia akan segera menikah.**

**Selang tiga bulan setelah dia diorbitkan, dan cukup menjadi seorang idol baru yang terkenal.**

**Dia harus menyembunyikan statusnya.**

**Bahwa dia akan menikah, dan calonnya adalah seorang laki – laki; sama sepertinya. Dan itu harus dirahasiakan dari publik.**

* * *

**- tbc -**


	2. PART TWO

**MNEMONIC © Joonseo-Han**

**K+**

**Multichapter**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Marriage life, Angst**

**Inspired by 10080 © EXObubz_ and Baby's Breath © Jindeul**

**Chanyeol-Park and Baekhyun-Byun, Rest of EXO member**

**Saat mereka terpisah, dan terpisah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat semua sudah terlambat, barulah dia menyadari, kehilangan bukan suatu hal yang mudah.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 …"**

**Mengingat dalam keterbatasan, dia berusaha meraba – raba dalam kegelapan pikirannya.**

"**Phi."**

* * *

**- Part Two -**

**[ 2 ]**

**Bunga bersemi.**

**Seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali dan saling mengikatkan diri pada kenyataan.**

**Penghujung bulan April.**

**Dan angin membawa lari aroma bunga Sakura yang mekar dengan sempurna.**

**Seolah menjadi cerita tersendiri akan sebuah acara pengikatan seumur hidup.**

**Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara yang seakan menjauh darinya, perutnya terasa aneh, bergejolak tak jelas dan itu cukup membuatnya agak sangsi akan peristiwa seumur hidupnya yang akan dikenang berharga. Dan keringat dingin mulai menapaki kedua tangannya. Dia menghembuskan nafas, terdengar sangat jelas.**

**Pria paruh baya disampingnya, menepuk tangannya, pria tua itu tersenyum "Tenanglah anakku.. "**

**Dan dia menganguk seiring dengan pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan puluhan undangan yang ada dikursi jemaat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku bersedia."**

**Satu kalimat yang tegas mengalir darinya. Satu beban terlepas, dengan bukti kedua cincin pasangan yang melingkar dijari manis mereka. Bukti ikatan cinta mereka yang makin menjajaki hubungan yang serius.**

**Karena, pernikahan bukanlah untuk main – main.**

**Walaupun pada akhirnya tidak berdasarkan apapun dan tidak berlandaskan perasaan sama sekali.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau baik – baik saja, kan?"**

**Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati si idiot sudah ada disampingnya; ralat, pemuda itu sudah sah menjadi suaminya kini. Tangannya melingkar dengan nyaman dipinggang Baekhyun "Ya, aku sedikit lelah." Ujarnya sambil memasang wajah kusut.**

"**Kau bisa istirahat.."**

**Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyentuh pipinya "Tentu saja. Apa kau bisa membangunkanku pukul lima tepat? Aku ada show yang harus aku hadiri.."**

"**Baiklah."**

**Tanpa berucap apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera undur diri dari segerombolan orang yang masih ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya; hadiah pernikahan dari Chanyeol. Dia bergegas menuju kedalam rumah, mengabaikan tatapan sendu dari Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari – hari hanya berjalan seperti itu – itu saja, tidak pernah saling bertemu kecuali hanya untuk hari Minggu. Seperti itu. Baekhyun akan berangkat pagi – pagi buta dan akan kembali saat tengah malam, atau mungkin malah dini hari. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu akan berangkat menuju perusahaan pimpinannya saat Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dirumah atau mendapati pemuda mungil itu masih bergelung dengan nyaman diranjang, dan pulang mendapati keadaan rumah masih gelap gulita.**

**Bulan Juli, pada musim panas yang begitu diharapkannya agar hubungannya dengan pasangannya menghangat. Dan itu hanya sekedar pengharapannya.**

**Dan satu yang diketahuinya.**

"**Baekhyun belum pulang.." Chanyeol meraba – raba dinding, sungguh dia mulai hapal dimana letak saklar lampu, karena kejadian seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali, sudah tiga bulan sejak dia menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan setiap dia pulang dari kantor, dia hanya menemukan rumahnya yang gelap gulita.**

**Chanyeol mendesah.**

**Dia membungkuk untuk melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi dirak sepatu, ikut menata sepatu milik Baekhyun yang bercecer disana.**

**Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya, dia berhenti untuk menatap foto pernikahannya yang dipajang diruang tengah.**

**Keadaaan jauh berbeda dari yang ia kira selama ini, bagaimana dia mengarang semua yang diimpikannya, suatu imajinasi yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah tulisannya; buku usang yang sekarang hanya tertumpuk dengan rapi dibawah map – map perkerjaan Chanyeol.**

**Saat dia mengira dia akan hidup bahagia dengan pemuda manis itu.**

**Saat dia mengira akan mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda itu.**

**Dia meremas blazer hitam yang digenggamnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Sesungguhnya, ada rasa sesal yang berkecamuk.**

**Perasaan yang selalu ia elu – elukan, kini menguap entah kemana.**

**Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, Chanyeol berbalik, mendapati sosok Baekhyun berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangan yang bersender pada dinding, matanya merah, dan Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma minuman keras dari tubuh pemuda mungil itu.**

"**Baekhyun-ah, kau mabuk?" Chanyeol yang berniat ingin marah, entah kenapa malah bersikap khawatir terhadap pasangan hidupnya itu, dia berjalan mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh; dan Chanyeol bersumpah ini kali Baekhyun bersikap kasar padanya.**

**Dia meringis kesakitan saat pinggangnya membentur pinggiran meja yang lancip, mengakibatkan vas bunga yang berisi bunga Tulip merah itu terjatuh kelantai, dan pecah berkeping - keping.**

**Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sungguh dia benar – benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.**

"**Baek, kau mabuk!" Chanyeol berteriak. Baru kali ini dia berteriak pada pemuda itu.**

**Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya sendiri setelah mengacak surai-nya yang sekarang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit highlight merah bata "APA PEDULIMU, HAH?! DASAR BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak.**

**Chanyeol berdiri kaku di tempatnya, dia marah sekarang. Darahnya sudah naik keatas, tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi Baekhyun.**

**Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun; untuk yang pertama kalinya.**

**Dan itu membuat kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, pemuda cantik itu memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat "K-kau menamparku?"**

"**Sung-sungguh, Baek. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."**

"**Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"**

"**Oh ayolah, kita sedang sama – sama lelah. Dan kau pulang mabuk seperti ini. Maafkan aku…"**

**Hanya bantingan pintu terdengar keras menyebar diruangan tengah, meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol sendirian, diam – diam dia merutuki kebodohannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Chanyeol mengeliat saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, tubuhnya benar – benar terasa sakit karena semalaman tidur disofa yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tinggi tubuhnya.**

**Dia membuka matanya yang berat untuk membuka, mengusap dahinya yang agak basah karena keringat. Musim panas benar – benar terasa panas saat malam hari, dan membuatnya harus bertelanjang dada, karena tidak ada pendingin udara disini.**

**Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya berkeliling. Rumah terlihat lenggang. Dia mendesah "Sepertinya Baek sudah pergi .."**

**Dan aroma roti bakar mampir melewati hidungnya.**

**Chanyeol mengernyit, siapa yang sedang berada didapurnya?**

**Dia melangkah menuju dapur, dan mendapati pemuda mungil yang sempat bersi-tegang dengannya semalam tengah berkutat dengan pembuat kopi.**

**Dan justru ini membuat Chanyeol heran, kenapa Baekhyun ada dirumah. Ya ini memang hari Minggu. Dia libur, tapi Baekhyun belum tentu juga libur. Jadwal panggung pemuda itu sangat padat.**

"**Lebih baik kau segera duduk dan makan sarapanmu. Maaf, aku hanya membuatkan sarapan roti bakar. Tidak ada apapun dikulkas." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh, sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya.**

**Dia sibuk mencari botol tempat gula berada, tubuh kecilnya berjinjit untuk mengapai tempat kecil yang agak berada diatas.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum, dia berjalan perlahan kearah Baekhyun, menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, dan membantunya mengangkat tubuh ringannya.**

**Begitu Baekhyun mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol segera menurunkan Baekhyun.**

**Pemuda mungil itu berbalik, dan langsung berhadapan dengan badan Chanyeol yang agak berbentuk kotak – kotak.**

**Baekhyun melotot dan langsung mendongak menatap Chanyeol "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berpakaian?"**

"**Maafkan aku untuk yang semalam.."**

"**Lupakan."**

**Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu memejamkan matanya, lalu kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Chanyeol, membuat si pemuda tinggi itu merunduk, Chanyeol hanya mengecup sekilas bibir merah Baekhyun "Selamat pagi, Park Baekhyun."**

"**Ya, pagi juga Tuan Park." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum, suaranya selalu sarat tanpa ekspresi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udara terasa makin panas walau jendela telah terbuka dan tirai – tirai berwarna putih bersih itu berkibar – kibar karena angin semilir musim panas.**

**Kedua orang itu hanya bisa melantunkan suara – suara yang makin membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan gejolak yang memburu.**

**Suara berderit khas ranjang makin melengkapi.**

**Baekhyun mengambil udara yang melintas didepannya satu – satu, seolah – olah tidak sanggup lagi bernafas. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang senantiasa menghujamnya. Dia membuka matanya, mendapati sosok suaminya – yang sekarang berambut pendek dan berwarna hitam; membuatnya makin terlihat tampan dan dewasa – yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Chanyeol terlihat bersimbah peluh sama sepertinya.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, mengecup cupingnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang panjang.**

**Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab, bibir merah mudanya hanya sibuk meracau akibat semua perlakuan Chanyeol.**

**Dan Chanyeol tidak peduli, baginya yang terpenting, dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun-nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 … "**

"**Berhentilah menghitung dan menulis deretan angka seperti itu. Kau terlihat begitu idiot."**

**Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati Baekhyun sudah memakai kemeja warna biru kumal yang kebesaran untuknya dan jemari lentiknya sudah memegang cangkir kopi dan piring yang berisi potongan – potongan apel.**

"**Minumlah … " Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir itu diatas meja, lalu dia menggulung lengan kemeja itu hingga sikunya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas meja, tepat disamping kiri Chanyeol.**

"**Apa yang terjadi? Apa kepalamu terbentur, Baek?"**

**Si mungil hanya mendengus "Hanya ucapan terima kasih untuk pagi tadi.."**

**Baekhyun mengunyah potongan apel segar itu, tak lupa dia membaginya dengan Chanyeol "Kau tahu, kita seperti keluarga bahagia jika seperti ini.."**

"**Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama murahan, Yeol. Tidak ada yang namanya bahagia."**

"**Ada."**

**Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, malas. Dia malas merangkai kata untuk berdebat dengan pemuda tinggi itu "Dalam mimpimu, Park Chanyeol."**

"**Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia hidup bersamaku?"**

"**Aku tidak punya hati , Yeol."**

"**Lalu alasan apa kau menikahiku?"**

**Baekhyun tertegun, tapi dengan pintar dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya "Kau yang memintaku menikah denganmu.."**

"**Apa itu artinya kau hanya terpaksa?"**

**Baekhyun hanya berkedip, hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Chanyeol sekarang, matanya juga sejajar dengan iris coklat Chanyeol "Berhentilah membuat kita berseteru lagi."**

"**Tidak apa, jika itu berakhir dengan permintaan maaf dan seks seperti tadi pagi."**

**Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Ya, kau idiot."**

"**Kemarilah…" Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dengan satu tangan, dengan bergetar, Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada suaminya, mengecupnya sekilas.**

"**Aku harus berangkat bekerja.." Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh raksasa Chanyeol dan dalam sekali lompat, kakinya menapak pada lantai dingin.**

"**Istirahatlah. Besok kau harus segera bekerja. Dan ngomong – ngomong, aku sudah merapikan semua kemeja-mu dan celanamu, termasuk barang – barang untuk berkerja. Apa kau ini sama sekali tidak diurus istrimu?"**

**Chanyeol meringis "Kau itu istriku."**

"**Bodoh. Aku ini suamimu.." setelah itu, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan kerja Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kamar mereka berdua. Chanyeol berbalik, dan menatap kearah jendela yang tembus ke halaman belakang yang penuh dengan bunga – bunga dari beberapa ras yang menjadi penghias. Sore yang cerah di hari minggu dipenghujung musim panas. Chanyeol meraih cangkir kopinya, tangan kirinya masuk kedalam saku celananya dan menyesap kopi yang dibuatkan Baekhyun.**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berbisik pada angin yang keluar masuk lewat ventilasi udara saat mendengar suara mobil makin menjauh dari rumah itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol menyalakan televisi yang ada diruangan tengah, ini sudah lewat jam malam dan Chanyeol masih tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa besok adalah hari Senin. Dan seorang CEO sepertinya dilarang keras untuk terlambat.**

**Dia benci sepi.**

**Walaupun Baekhyun ada, tapi rumah mereka sama sekali tidak terasa berwarna. Sepi selalu mendominasi. Baekhyun memang irit bicara, dia tidak akan bicara jika tidak ada hal penting atau diajak bicara.**

**Tapi meskipun begitu, itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah.**

**Chanyeol menyukai saat – saat Baekhyun ada disampingnya, dia tidak peduli akan sesepi apa saat itu, yang terpenting adalah ..**

"**Kau selalu bersama denganku.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun duduk pada sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu rotan dengan angkuh. Dia merapikan kemeja kotak – kotak yang tengah ia pakai; dengan dua kancing yang terbuka. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, menampakkan tatapan tak bersahabat yang sering ia perlihatkan kepada publik.**

"**Next shoot .. " seseorang berteriak setelah terlihat flash cahaya yang menyilaukan terlihat. Baekhyun mendengus kecil.**

"**Kau harus melepas kemeja itu, Baekhyun-ssi. Tema majalah ini untuk edisi depan adalah sosok pria metroseksual."**

**Baekhyun melepas kancing kemeja yang dipakainya dengan cepat, dan segera menyodorkan pakaian itu pada seorang stylist noona yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, disusul dengan seorang noona lain yang segera membenahi make upnya.**

**Baekhyun berjalan kearah jendela buatan pada studio, kembali bergaya sesuai dengan arahan dari sang photographer.**

**Tapi …**

"**Berhentilah seperti ini." Baekhyun hapal dengan suara ini, dan terasa ada kain yang menutupi bahunya yang terekspos.**

"**Ah, Tuan Park. Kehormatan bagi kami, karena anda mengunjungi tempat kami ini." Sang Photographer menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan jas hitamnya yang sekarang sudah menutupi tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun.**

"**Jangan membuka tubuhmu dihadapan orang lain." Chanyeol mengacuhkan ucapan sang Photographer, dia mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun keluar dari studio pemotretan meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di studio itu dengan kebingungan yang melanda mereka.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

**Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya "Kenapa? Inikan salah satu cabang perusahaanku."**

"**Oh."**

"**Berhentilah bersikap kau mengenalku dihadapan umum. Kita sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan pernikahan ini. Aku adalah artis."**

**Chanyeol menunduk "Maafkan aku.."**

"**Sudah terlambat." Baekhyun melepas jas yang sedari tadi tersampir dibahunya, dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan jas hitam itu diatas tangan pemuda tinggi itu.**

**Dan Baekhyun kembali masuk keruangan studio pemotretan mengabaikan sosok Chanyeol yang mematung ditengah – tengah lorong.**

**Dan yang tertinggal hanya suara bedebam menandakan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima bulan.**

**Dan mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Dan itu berarti, mereka sudah bersama selama satu tahun lebih.**

**Mereka berbeda.**

**Mereka seperti langit dan bumi, masing – masing tak dapat dipijak maupun digapai.**

**Mereka seperti bulan di malam hari dengan sinarnya dan matahari di siang hari yang terik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.**

**Dua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, dan disatukan dengan perbedaan mereka, mengabaikan perkataan orang – orang yang mengomentari mereka.**

**Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.**

**Mereka terpisah seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan.**

**Tidak akan pernah bertemu.**

**Dan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya alasan Baekhyun mau menikah dengannya.**

"**Aku lelah."**

**Chanyeol memandangi foto pernikahan mereka tanpa berkedip. Satu kalimat pendek itu keluar tak terduga dari bibir Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol menoleh pada seonggok majalah yang berada dimeja.**

**Pada halaman depan, dengan tulisan besar – besar sebagai headlinenya.**

* * *

' **Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi solo pria yang sedang naik daun tengah kepergok berkencan dengan salah satu anggota idol girlband. '**

**Disebutkan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangkal adanya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan wanita itu. Mereka berdua memang sering tertangkap kamera paparazzi kala berkencan diam – diam.**

* * *

**Dan Chanyeol, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.**

**Tapi dia merasa semua pilar – pilar yang menyangga hatinya sudah roboh.**

**Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, dia terlihat lemah jika seperti ini.**

**Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun.**

**Hubungan mereka sudah salah sejak awal. Tapi dia yang memaksakan egonya hingga sampai ditingkat ini.**

**Foto kedekatan Baekhyun dengan seorang wanita yang terpampang jelas dengan ukuran sedang itu juga makin membuat Chanyeol meradang.**

"**Aku yang salah.." dan hanya kalimat itu yang berulang – ulang Chanyeol katakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol ingat, hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan kemungkinan besar Baekhyun berada dirumah sepanjang hari. Dia hanya ingin Baekhyun menyapanya, dan itu lebih dari sekedar cukup untuknya.**

**Tangan besarnya menarik jas biru donker yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Dia memakainya dengan pelan, sembari menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Chanyeol merapikan dasinya, merapikan kerahnya, lalu mengancingkan jasnya.**

**Dia menatap pada kaca.**

**Kaca yang sanggup menampakkan kekosongan pada matanya sendiri. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang saat pintu kamarnya dengan Baekhyun terbuka. Sosok kecil Baekhyun – yang baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya – masuk kedalam kamar, dan segera melemparkan tas ransel abu – abunya kesembarang arah.**

**Tas ransel itu membentur sofa yang ada disana, lalu jatuh keatas lantai begitu saja.**

"**Apa kau ingin ikut pergi kesebuah acara, Baek?"**

"**Tidak. Aku benar – benar lelah."**

"**Baiklah. Beristirahatlah.." Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang, dia menunduk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, lalu mengusaknya pelan.**

"**Tidurlah, sayang.." setelah itu pintu tertutup.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ah Presdir Park, saya sangat tersanjung anda mau menghadiri acara peresmian cabang Hyundai kami.." seorang pria tua yang usia sudah setengah abad membungkuk kearah Chanyeol yang baru saja datang. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga itu menganguk kecil "Sepertinya acara yang diadakan kali ini sangat ramai dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu." Dia berkomentar, sambil mengedarkan arah pandangnya kesekeliling aula, dia berjalan pelan ditemani dengan pria tua itu.**

"**Tentu saja. Itu karena kami juga mengundang beberapa artis yang sedang naik daun, Presdir Park."**

**Chanyeol tersenyum "Maafkan karena saya datang terlambat, Tuan Kim. Ada acara peresmian cabang di Incheon yang harus saya datangi terlebih dahulu."**

**Pria tua itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya didepan dada "Tidak masalah. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Anda tidak harus meminta maaf, Presdir Park."**

**Chanyeol menerima segelas sampanye yang diulurkan pria tua itu saat seorang pelayan lewat disamping mereka. Keduanya berdiri berhadap – hadapan mengobrol tentang beberapa masalah perusahaan.**

**Sampai …**

**Pria tua itu berseru memanggil seseorang diantara hangar – bingar musik.**

"**Maaf kami datang terlambat." Baru saja Chanyeol menempelkan lingkaran gelas pada bibirnya, dia segera berbalik mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalinya.**

"**Ah kau datang. Dan…. " Chanyeol melirik pada tautan tangan antara Baekhyun dengan seorang gadis; yang Chanyeol ketahui juga seorang selebritis, gadis yang ada di headline majalah, gadis yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun.**

"**Baekhyun-ssi dan Taeyeon-ssi, senang kalian bisa datang ketempat ini." Pria tua itu menjabat tangan keduanya, lalu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.**

"**Aku adalah fans-mu, Baekhyun-ssi." Ucapnya saat tangan mereka saling menjabat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih."**

**Taeyeon – gadis mungil yang cantik itu – menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun "Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Presdir Park."**

**Pria tua yang dipanggil Tuan Kim itu tertawa "Jadi Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya memang benar rumor yang sedang beredar belakangan ini."**

**Chanyeol menyerobot percakapan itu "Kau berpacaran dengan Taeyeon-ssi, begitu?"**

**Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang sedetik, belum sempat ia menjawab, Taeyeon sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu "Seperti yang anda semua lihat.." gadis itu mengamit lengan Baekhyun dengan mesra dan menyandar pada pundak Baekhyun, tawa kecilnya berderai.**

**Dan Chanyeol merasa muak dalam sekejap.**

"**Kalian sangat serasi." aku Chanyeol, bibirnya tersenyum cukup lebar.**

**Pria tua itu menganguk semangat "Benar sekali apa kata Tuan Presdir Park."**

"**Dan tiba – tiba, saya harus segera undur diri. Ada acara lain yang harus saya hadiri." Chanyeol berpura – pura mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya, menunjukkannya, dan mengoyang – goyangkannya, dan beruntungnya memang ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab terpampang pada screen smartphonenya.**

**Chanyeol akan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya untuk sekretarisnya yang tiba – tiba saja meneleponnya; walau dia tidak tahu dan tidak menjawab panggilan itu.**

**Tuan Kim tampak tak senang, wajahnya yang sudah agak keriput tampak mengerut pada bagian dahinya "Padahal saya ingin anda lebih lama disini untuk menyaksikan duet Baekhyun-ssi dan Taeyeon-ssi."**

**Chaneyol menggeleng "Ah baiklah. Hanya sebentar.." karena merasa tidak enak hati, Chanyeol akhirnya setuju.**

**Dan dalam hati, Chanyeol berdoa, agar hatinya yang tengah ia rekatkan untuk tidak hancur lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia hanya berdiri ditempatnya berpijak, sedari tadi. Sejak lagu berakhir sekitar satu menit yang lalu. Dua sosok yang masih ada dipanggung kecil itu tetap tidak berhenti memamerkan kemesraan mereka, mengabaikan blitz dari kamera wartawan yang ada disana.**

**Dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah memunguti retakan hatinya.**

**Sungguh, ini adalah hari yang paling menyakitkan untuknya.**

**Dan dua sejoli itu masih bergandengan tangan menghampiri Chanyeol dan Tuan Kim "Bagaimana penampilan kami?" Taeyeon mencoba berbasa – basi.**

"**Jawaban kami seperti tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para penonton di aula ini."**

**Taeyeon melirik Chanyeol yang diam saja "Ah, Tuan Presdir Park, aku tidak melihat pasangan anda.." gadis ini mengerling, dan jujur Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.**

**Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melirik Baekhyun, dan pemuda mungil itu menyadarinya.**

"**Pasanganku ada dirumahnya. Dia sedang lelah, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat."**

**Tuan Kim bertepuk tangan kecil, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon "Wah anda benar – benar seorang pria yang sangat baik, Presdir Park." Tuan Kim berkomentar.**

"**Ya, anda benar – benar dapat diandalkan."**

**Baekhyun tersenyum "Well, sangat baik." Ucapnya.**

"**Kenapa tidak mengajak perempuan lain saja?" Tuan Kim melempar guyonan, dan hanya Taeyeon yang tertawa, sedangkan kedua pemuda itu hanya saling tatap.**

"**Saya adalah tipe setia yang tidak akan berselingkuh, dan saya tidak akan pernah malu mengakui saya sedang berhubungan dengan siapa. Termasuk jika kekasih saya sendiri adalah laki – laki."**

"**Woaahh. Apa itu sebuah pengakuan?"**

"**Bisa dibilang begitu."**

"**Tapi anda tahu kan, hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat. Kita adalah bangsa Timur." Baekhyun beragumen.**

"**Saya mempercayai apa yang saya yakini selama ini. Selama cinta masih mengikat."**

**Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa de javu. Sama seperti saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali, dipinggir danau.**

**Dan dia merasa miris saat kalimat lain terlontar dari Chanyeol "Kekasihku adalah seorang laki – laki. Dan aku begitu mencintainya."**

* * *

**T B C  
**

* * *

**Author note : **well** *acakacakrambut**

Ini FFnya bener – bener jadi drama banget. Dan … entahlah…

Kenapa saya menyukai karakter orang munafik disini? Dan kenapa harus Baekhyun eomma yang menjadi orang munafik disini? Karena saya juga orang munafik *eeeaaa

Entahlah yang jelas, muka Baekhyun eomma emang antagonis sih, jadi Chanyeol appa emang pantes buat tersakiti.

Ada adegan agak –tiiit- diatas. Maafkan saya, mau saya panjangin, tapi masih ragu, saya masih kecil masalahnya ***slapped**

Saya bukan artis – setidaknya belum hahahaha - jadi gak ngerti bagaimana hidup artis itu sebenarnya, karena saya juga gak suka mantengin acara gosip. Saya juga belum berkeluarga, jadi ya .. kisah keluarga di FF ini cuma saya comot – comot dari berbagai kisah nyata dari tetangga kanan kiri saya.

Dan di chapter ini hanya ada kisah masa lalu mereka, dan di chapter depan juga masih seperti ini – kemungkinan besar –

Entah akan jadi berapa Chapter ini nanti, doakan saja saya tidak akan terkena Writer Block saat udah chapter 4..

So, saya tunggu reviewnya…

Kritik dan Saran bisa ditulis dikotak review^^


End file.
